


Синтетика

by winni_w



Category: Cable and Deadpool, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Action, Gen, Mindfuck, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как Спайдер нечаянно свалился куда-то не туда и потом героически выбрался с помощью Дэдпула.</p><p>Перевод, оригинал лежит здесь: http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/1615.html?thread=2937423#t2937423</p><p>От автора: Это предыстория комикса Спайдера Иерусалима, задолго до того, как выбрали Зверя. К тому же Спайдер здесь слегка ООС. Не думаю, что способен живо изобразить все его параграфы порнографических тирад по поводу проституток, венерических болезней и секса. Однако я решительно рекомендую эту серию графических романов тем, кто нормально переносит ничем не ограниченное насилие в книгах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Синтетика

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Syntetic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/174625) by Anonymous. 



I.

— Вот что я имею тебе сказать, — в ушах звучал голос Ройса, почти шёпот, неразборчивый из-за помех и смутной тревоги, которая напоминала мне, что я всё ещё должен своему редактору и «другу» пару тысяч слов за эту неделю. — Бывает так: когда ты подключаешь своё дерьмо-вместо-мозгов в вид-реальность, кое-кто взламывает твоё соединение нахер.

— То есть?

— То есть ты настолько туп, что, по-идиотски надеясь найти отравленные иглы в ёбаных стогах, подключился к публичному серверу в твоём не-настолько-уж-секретном доме. Посмотрев на такое, я, пожалуй, найду себе другого раба-журналиста.

— Погоди! — я скорчился в комнате, которая, похоже, была моей, и самой чистой из всех, где я когда-либо жил. Мир снаружи выглядел просто невозможным. — Как тогда ты до меня добрался?

— Взломал твоё подсоединение точно так же, как и тот, кто хотел тебя наебать. И что там на другой стороне? Тебя уже изнасиловал в зад рогатый демон-мутант? — ох уж это трогательное беспокойство Ройса. 

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— Потому что ты подключился в одну из примитивных вид-реальностей, которая базируется на том сорте дешёвого бумажного развлечения, которое тогда люди называли «комиксами», — резко ответил Ройс. — Я вроде сумел прервать подключение и перезагрузить тебя в безопасную вселенную, но не уверен, удалось ли.

— Я тронут.

— И ещё я дал тебе персонажа с подходящей идентичностью.

— Конкретно кого?

— Самого разыскиваемого террориста. Имя твоей аватары — Хаджи бин Барат. Я поменял твою внешность, так что, может, у тебя получится шухериться немного дольше, пока я не разберусь, как отключить тебя без тяжких повреждений мозга. И да, ты должен мне пару тысяч слов.

Вот оно и выяснилось.

— Я не могу отключиться сам?

— Не-а.

— А что, если я выпрыгну из окна?

— А для тебя что-нибудь значат слова «внезапная смерть мозга»? Если ты свалишься с крыши и умрёшь, ты взаправду умрёшь. Так что оставайся там, веди себя хорошо, попытайся не привлекать к себе внимания...

— ... говорит мне человек, который обрядил меня в террориста...

— ...и не делай ничего, что предложил бы тебе персонаж. Напиши долбаную колонку, упорись наркотой, попинай котят, да неважно, чем ты будешь заниматься в этой квартире. Я уже перетащил твоё тело в безопасное место и нашёл людей, которые работают над твоим соединением. Тебе лучше иметь чёртову статью при себе, когда выберешься.

Связь прервалась, и я ухмыльнулся. Беспокойство, основанное на коммерции — это единственное хреново беспокойство, которому я мог доверять.

Быстрый взгляд в зеркало в опрятной ванной показал, что у Ройса ещё более ебанутое чувство юмора, чем я думал. Бесплодный обыск одного-единственного шкафа также привёл к нулевому результату — в нём не имелось ничего чёрного. Решив вывалить фрустрацию на мир, я прошествовал на балкон, чтобы облегчиться на головы ничего не подозревающих прохожих внизу... И заорал.

II.

Ненавижу это место.

Конечно, я видывал такую херню и прежде, — в некоторых Культурных заповедниках, и в том местечке в Джорджии, что просто обязан был знатно разъебать при помощи разных режимов кишечного обсиратора, напалмовой жвачки и сетевой трансляции того, как кое-что делал с органическим Элвисом-газонокосильщиком. Но «Провиденс» была настоящим пиздецом, и в ней было больше синтботов, чем людей.

Вокруг синтботов тут виднелись слабо различимые голубоватые контуры — спасибо той неведомой херне, которую Ройс впихнул в мою аватару террориста, — и они все казались нормальной гуманоидной формы. Никаких диких свистоперделок, рогов, третьих ртов или сисек. Даже немногие настоящие люди, которые прошли мимо меня, выглядели как люди. И каждый человек, каждый синтбот вёл себя в рамках этого «улыбки-веселье-мамочка-папочка-смурфики» распорядка, ёбнутого до уровня второго пришествия.

Очень хотелось обратно мой кишечный обсиратор.

Но даже с синтботами улицы не очень-то задыхались от количества людей на них. Ну да, широкая планировка, малоэтажная хиппи-застройка, полная тщательно отдизайненных парков без намёка на всяких блядей на углах или наркоторговцев под скамейками или детей, стреляющих друг в друга канцерогенными дротиками. Никакой полиции. Никаких воплей. Никакого сквернословия. Справа от меня стояла парочка, благоговейно склонившая головы перед гигантским рисунком с уточками, цыплятами и мутантской мышью. Детки всерьёз расспрашивали старушку-синтбота о её увлечениях. Пара мальчишек помогали старичку перейти дорогу, даже не пытаясь спиздить у него кошелёк. Никто, видимо, не торчал под кайфом или на окладе новостной компании. Никаких мутантов, трансалиенов или вообще какого-то пиздеца.

Я повалился на парковую скамейку, обхватив голову руками. Большими пальцами я зажал уши, чтобы уберечь мозг от утечки.

Да Ройс убить меня пытался.

Внезапно оживившись, я рванул к фонтану в центре парка, растолкав какой-то класс по аэробике, полный женщин-синтботов с ненатурально упругими сиськами, и взобрался на мраморную фигуру посреди него, не обращая внимания на то, как мокнут мои белые одежды и как люди начинают пялиться. Осторожно поставив одну ногу на голову купидона, а другую — на задницу каменного голубя, я распростёр руки.

— Всё это нахрен нереально!

Пара настоящих людей обернулись, чтобы посмотреть на меня, в то время как синтботы просто проходили мимо. Я снова попытался.

— Где-то там, в настоящем мире, ваши дети растут и ебашат в себя пятьдесят видов мозговых наркотиков, которые можно купить на улице без паспорта. Почти все они способны за сутки разложить ваших детишек до воды. Вы все собираетесь выбрать монстра, чтобы он взял ответственность за ваш ёбаный мир, и вы голосуете только потому, что вас выебут, если вы не сделаете этого. Большинству из вас вообще до лампочки, кто президент, до тех пор, пока вы можете приходить домой со своей говённой работы к сожителю, который тоже в говно. Вам похуй, кто у власти и кого он уже выебал, и вы даже не видите, что ебут-то вас…

Тут чьи-то вежливые аплодисменты прервали мою диатрибу, и я посмотрел вниз. Мои белые штаны и рубашка продолжали тихо намокать.

Это был синтбот, но иной. Он облачился с головы до ног в красное и чёрное, и ткань была из тех, которая педерастически облегает гениталии. Тяжёлые перчатки и ботинки. Всё это было одеждой того сорта, который я бы определённо тщательно обработал особым режимом моего кишечного обсиратора, выбросил бы в окно, вмял бы шипастой битой в мусорный контейнер — и это для начала. Белые щели на месте глаз у синтбота широко раскрылись вроде бы в восхищении, и, в отличие от других синтботов, у него было оружие — пара катан на спине и пистолеты на бёдрах. Его контур очерчивался жёлтым.

— Никогда не думал, что встречу здесь кого-то интересного, — жизнерадостно сказал синтбот. — Даже если мне казалось, что на той неделе я видел прошение Мэрилина Мэнсона о статусе беженца, а пару дней назад — кэпа, рисовавшего на стене, хотя не то чтобы кэп такой уж занятный.

Повреждённый синтбот. А это может быть забавным.

— К тому же, — синтбот продолжал беспрепятственно изливать потоки бреда, — может, мне всё кажется, но чокнутые религиозные фанатические разговоры, по-видимому, начали становиться не такими уж религиозными и даже пикантными с того последнего раза, как я был в стране религиозных фанатиков. И как так вышло, что убежище предоставили тебе, а не Мэнсону? Я не насмехаюсь над тобой или ещё чего, но, Иисусе, у Нейта же должны быть хоть _какие-то_ стандарты в стране смурфов, ведь так?

— Но ты-то здесь, — заметил я, шаря руками в поисках кишечного обсиратора или лучше бы пары стволов.

— Я здесь, потому что мой обычный парень за пишущей машинкой, должно быть, взял долгий перерыв на посрать. Как только он вернётся, будь уверен, меня с моими жёлтыми табличками отправят обратно в моё Много Говорящее о Характере Злачное и Подозрительно Просторное Обиталище в Нью-Йорке, — синтбот протянул руку. — Уэйд Уилсон, Дэдпул. Ты полагаешь, что это место слишком хорошо, чтобы быть настоящим, — ну так мы оба в этом согласны. 

Под чёрно-красной маской рот искривился в чём-то вроде быстрой ухмылки.

— Ты в курсе, что ты ненастоящий? — возразил я, скрестив руки на груди и пока что решив не спускаться со своей «трибуны». — Этого не должно быть в твоей программе.

— Ха! Люблю людей, которые хороши в ебле мозга. В этом программировании никого нету, — Уэйд постучал по своей голове, — только я и эти жёлтые таблички. Ты собираешься вниз или как? Ниже по улице есть местечко, где дают по-настоящему хорошие ненастоящие чимичанги, будто специально для меня приготовленные.

У меня промокли кеды. Я снял их, прицелился и метнул. Одна кедина попала в синтбота в классе аэробики. Другая — в синтбота-ребёнка, который охотился за ебучими бабочками со своей синтботской сестрой. Оба пошатнулись, но продолжили выполнять свою программу суперсчастья.

Уэйд даже пальцем не повёл, хотя его ухмылка стала шире. 

— Метко. Особенно в пацана.

— Да будут чимичанги.

Я легко спрыгнул с фонтана и, схватив один из пистолетов Уэйда, открыл огонь, катаясь по траве. Ствол был старый, из тех, что реально отдавали в руки при стрельбе, с едким порохом. Одна из пуль прошла через плечо Уэйда, отчего он моргнул и хохотнул. Затем синтбот присел и повернулся, как в боксе, ничуть не хуже Пражских Сенсоров, укрылся за подстриженным кустом и начал стрелять в ответ. Настоящие люди побежали, но синтботы действовали всё так же, и пули проделывали в них кровавые дырки, которые тут же заживали. Очевидно, никто из них не был запрограммирован умирать или хотя бы замечать, как пули вонзаются в деревья и раскалывают купидона на фонтане. 

Уэйд что-то пел, пока стрелял, громко и фальшиво: «...Санта, крошка, кабриолет пятьдесят четвёртый, нежно-голубооой, я жду тебя, дорогой...»

Я же был несколько менее креативен, концентрируясь на маниакальном смехе и удовольствии от выстрелов-отдачи пистолета — пока тот не вылетел из моих рук. За деревом я видел надутого Уэйда — его оружие тоже забрали. Синтбот посмотрел вверх с демонстративным недовольством.

— Нейт, почему ты всегда портишь веселье?

— Драка на водяных пистолетах в Центральном парке действует несколько разрушающе, — сказал синтбот, которого Уэйд назвал Нейтом. Его голос звучал слегка расстроенно. Его голубой контур казался ярче, чем у других, и потрескивал, будто под напряжением. К моему сардоническому восхищению, сцена вокруг нас поменялась согласно реплике. Окружающие резко перестали заниматься своими делами, как во время нашей перестрелки, и устроили отличную вакханалию. Все колошматили друг друга, бегали, дети орали и тыкали пальцами, залитые водой из, как теперь стало очевидно, _водяных_ пистолетов.

У каждой вид-реальности есть синтбот-мастер, который запрограммирован менять реальность таким образом, чтобы та оставалась стабильной и не выходила из собственных рамок. Я предположил, что Нейт и есть этот мастер. Большой парень, одетый в синий электрик, белые волосы, на левой руке — металлические пластины. Один глаз сиял. Ха. Не очень-то впечатляюще — хотя Уэйд расплылся в улыбке, как школьница, встретившая первую любовь.

— Но прикольно, — поправил Уэйд. Он помахал мне рукой. — Ну, так кто поприветствует Хаджи?

Взгляд Нейта скользнул по мне, и я увидел то, что могло быть результатом работы Ройса: Нейт нахмурился, затем снова посмотрел на Уэйда и поднял брови в духе «о чём вы тут говорите?». 

— Ты устроил дуэль с Джоанной Ньютон, Уэйд. Социальный работник, живет в паре подъездов от твоей квартиры.

— Я до черта уверен, что это не Джоанна, — резко возразил Уэйд. — Лысый, тощий парень с ебанутыми очками и кучей чёрных татуировок?

Хм. Поврежденные синтботы могут видеть сквозь мою бородатую оболочку. Минус один Ройсу.

— Нет, Уэйд, — терпеливо, с ноткой обеспокоенной жалости сказал Нейт. У меня возникло ощущение, что синтбот, абсолютно противоположный этой вселенной, был супругом этого мастера. Наверное, какой-то сбой в программе. Уэйд выглядел смущённым. Он потёр глаза. Затем Нейт снова вздохнул, кивнул мне и уплыл по воздуху прочь.

— Ну что, — сказал я, прерывая неловкое молчание. — По поводу тех чимичанг.

— У м'ня оп'ть глюки, — пробормотал нахмурившийся синтбот, глядя на свои руки. Я подошёл к нему и хорошенько хлопнул по спине.

— Не-а. А вот у всех остальных, впрочем, да.

— Ну да, конечно. Здесь люди называют «все видят всякое, но не я» нехорошим словечком «шизофрения». У меня её недолго не было.

— С тех пор, как ты связался с Сияющим и Парящим?

Уэйд моргнул, снова слегка нахмурился и затем фыркнул.

— Не в таком ключе, как ты это выражаешь, — он помолчал. — Ты говоришь, это Нейт виноват в том, как я вижу вещи?

— Ага.

Уэйд немного потаращился в пустоту, скрестив руки; поджал губы. Потом он поднял голову.

— То, что ты сейчас сказал.

— Да?

— Это правда?

— Да.

— Это место ненастоящее?

— Не-а.

— Почему ты здесь?

— Застрял, — признался я. — Услышал, что кое-какие люди, которых я хочу завалить, используют вид-реальность как сервер для передачи информации. Пошёл безо всякой подготовки и поддержки.

— Как ты выйдешь отсюда?

— Друзья, — кисло сказал я. Друзья, которые сейчас точно празднуют моё отречение от мозга или вместе с тараканами-мутантами вытворяют хуйню с моим бесчувственным телом.

— Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, — иронично сказал Уэйд, улавливая мой тон. — И как твоё настоящее имя? Не Хаджи бин Барат, да?

Я помолчал, обдумывая, но это не походило на стиль Зверя. Тот был не настолько тонок. 

— Спайдер Иерусалим.

— Рад познакомиться. Пойдём уже за чимичангами.

III.

— У меня есть идея, как тебя вытащить, — сказал Ройс. Прозвучало это ровно тогда, когда я наконец уединился в своей «квартире», перещёлкивая печально ничтожное количество доступных каналов по телеку. Всё насилие было одомашненным, весь секс — ванильным. В данный момент я заострял лезвием бритвы туалетный ёршик, за неимением лучшего оружия.

— Ты смерти моей хочешь. Если выберусь отсюда, — сказал я с чувством, — как только отдам твою ебучую пару тысяч слов, я засуну твою жирную жопу в унитаз и пусть на тебя срут больные раком кошки, пока ты не утонешь.

— Ты закончил колонку?

— Да. У меня восемь тысяч слов об утопиях вид-реальностей, так что выпусти меня отсюда, ради всего, что только есть ебучего святого.

— Что-то я тебе не верю, — голос Ройса звучал так, будто он вовсю веселился. — Чтобы ты написал стоящий текст, нужно, чтобы тебя ненавидели, а там, куда я тебя забросил, вряд ли встала бы такая проблема. Спорю, что у тебя есть три предложения, и все они про еду. Или брюзжание на тему, что если общество хочет стать утопическим, то людям лучше бы хорошенько помолиться, а потом застрелить себя в лицо из пулемётов.

Чёртов редактор был _слишком_ хорош. 

— Я смогу написать хорошую статью после того, как подорву инфу о сети Зверя на его гангренозной заднице.

— Договорились. Вот что я добыл. Ты в курсе, как люди обычно выходят из вид-реальности? В их мозгах есть переключатель. Твой сейчас застрял на «включено»... До тех пор, пока ты не найдёшь кого-нибудь, кто переключит. Кого-то в вид-реальности. И он должен перещёлкнуть его, не убивая тебя.

— А нормальным языком?

— Нужно убедить какого-нибудь синтбота тебя вырубить. У большинства из них нет никаких процессов мышления, но должна быть какая-то горстка элиты с искусственным интеллектом.

— Ты чего-то не договариваешь, чёртов редактор. Я чувствую это даже отсюда, находясь за милю от своих собственных мозгов.

— Ага, — согласился Ройс. — Синтбот должен обладать самосознанием. Любой другой убьёт тебя. У некоторых получается осознать себя, и обычно через некоторое время их убирают. Но, думаю, мастер-бот может защищать одного такого. Сходи, потряси нищих или психушки, не знаю.

Великолепно.

Или.

А может, и нет.

— Ты имеешь в виду Уэйда Уилсона?

— Кого?

— Кажется, я вижу выход. Готовься к раковым кошкам.

— Иди нахер. Выходи наружу быстрее и пиши свою сраную колонку, — кажется, Ройс был почти доволен.

IV.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя убил? — Уэйд нахмурился. Я рассказал ему всё, пригласив к себе в квартиру, чтобы попить фальшивого пива из фальшивого холодильника.

— Это немного сложнее, чем ты думаешь.

— А если я не хочу подтверждения, что всё нереально? — нерешительно пробормотал Уэйд. — Мне нравятся жёлтые таблички и эта фишка с четвёртой стеной, и ощущение, что на меня смотрит множество юных дев, которые любят меня больше, чем Росомаху (уже одно это одновременно классно и странно), но, серьёзно, я и без того чуть более чем наполовину совсем ебанутый, и ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя убил, и меня за это пинками выставят из Провиденса. Если ты не здесь, и это всё ненастоящее, то разве кто-нибудь заметит?

— Твой парень заметит.

— Да, но он заметит, что заметил, или заметит замеченное, если ты понимаешь, о чём я? — Уэйд заговорил чуть твёрже, но затем снова засомневался. — И он не мой парень. Какого чёрта, почему я должен вылетать из рая ради тебя?

— Ты думаешь, что ты реален?

— Конечно, да, — резко сказал Уэйд, хоть и выглядел неуверенно.

— Есть реальность и есть _реальность_ , — солгал я сквозь зубы. Ощутить себя мудаком вновь было привычно и отчасти приятно. — Миллионы настоящих мясных мешков живут каждый день в реальном мире в своей ежечасной рутине, и они зовут это жизнью. Но они не делают ничего просто так. Ты запрограммирован жить своей счастливой рутинной вид-жизнью, и эта система хочет сохранять в себе как можно дольше людей, таких, как, я, которые подсоединились сюда. Ты хочешь убедиться, что реален? Тогда выключи меня.

— Просто потому, что я могу?

— Да. 

Где-то на другом конце этой реплики дерьмо вокруг смердело не так сильно, и, кажется, попало в точку. Уэйд расправил плечи.

— Ну, давай сделаем это. Что от меня требуется? Сделать распальцовку для контактной телепатии?

— Не знаю, — ответил я раздражённо. — Связь с моим чёртовым редактором работает только в один конец. Я уже сказал тебе всё, что знаю, и, честно, я не в курсе, поможет это или убьёт. И я только потому верю в первый вариант, что всё ещё должен сдать ему кое-какую работу.

— Тогда точно Стар Трек, — сказал Уэйд без малейшего юмора. Пальцы в перчатке тепло прикоснулись к моему лицу. — Окей. Кстати, можешь сделать кое-что для меня?

— Что?

— Найди парня за печатной машинкой, который пишет мою историю, и выбей из него всё дерьмо.

Я посмотрел на Уэйда. Красная и чёрная форма в обтяжку (слегка неровная поверхность ткани выдавала, что под ней скрыты шрамы и деформации), безумие, личность, запертая в утопии с одной только своей болтовнёй для компании.

— Конечно.

— Ну, поехали.

Уэйд вдохнул и зажмурился.

V.

И помоги мне Господь, я ненавижу это место.

Я сел в ванной. От резкого движения с моего тела начали падать тараканы-мутанты. Я посмотрел на свои татуированные руки, искусанные этими тварями, и вскочил на ноги.

— Блядь, да!

Ройс стоял в проёме ванной, вооружённый моим кишечным обсиратором и собственным пистолетом, и выглядел обеспокоенным. У него была моя одежда. 

— Я спрятал батареи от твоего оружия. К тому времени, как ты их найдёшь, меня и след простынет.

— Чёртов Редактор, я люблю тебя.

— Скажи мне это, когда закончишь задолженную работу. Кроме того, пока ты там прыгал уточкой по Стране Марвеловского Счастья, я нашел зацепку, в какой именно вид-реальности находится сеть Зверя, — ухмылка Ройса стала акульей. — И где находятся тела, пока они спят.

— Дай-ка мне кишечный обсиратор.

6.

_Потому что я могу._

Уэйд не знал точно, почему так сказал, даже когда с первым же кораблём отправился прочь с острова. Чёрт, он даже не знал, почему убил Барата. Он ничего против него не имел, и, что важнее, ему ничего не заплатили.

Может, Нейт прав (хотя он этого не признает вслух), и Уэйд был слишком ебанут, чтобы жить в раю.

Он валялся в своей каюте, задрав ноги, уперев ботинки в стену; пистолеты лежали под ним, всё ещё заряженные. Что-то острое укололо его в ладонь.

Нахмурившись, он снял перчатку. В его ладони лежал клочок бумаги.

Он его развернул. Клочок оказался фотоснимком лысого мужика с чёрными татуировками, приставившего к жопе другого мужика ствол серебряной округлой пушки. Его жертва выглядела изрядно, изобретательно и гротескно потасканной. Мужик с татушками развернул к камере маленький ноутбук, и последняя строчка на экране гласила:

«Уэйд [поглядев вверх]: Потому что я могу».

Уэйд взглянул на оборот фото, нахмурившись еще сильнее. Там была косая и кривая чернильная подпись: Спайдер Иерусалим.

Почувствовав внезапное умиротворение, казалось бы, совершенно беспричинное, Уэйд снова посмотрел на снимок, почесал башку и положил фотографию в кармашек.

Отчего-то в этот момент к нему пришло ощущение, что в конце всё будет хорошо.


End file.
